


A Day In The Life

by edcshc



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Day 1: Home/Domesticity, M/M, POV Aaron Dingle, Robron Week 2018, Robron family unit, includes Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edcshc/pseuds/edcshc
Summary: A short fic I have written for Robron Week.My take on the true meaning of home.Hope you enjoy x





	A Day In The Life

Day 1: Home

Sleepless nights are always the worst. The ones where you slowly drift into slumber to then only be awakened my the slightest murmur. A creak of a floorboard. The hoot of an owl. The hands of a clock.

Staring up at the bare, white ceiling I try to find a flaw within its surface. As boring as this seems it might actually distract me from my racing mind. This time last year I was stuck in a prison cell, face inches from the yellowing wall littered in mould and paint cracks.

The painful memories of my most recent time inside are still fresh in my memory. If I focused hard enough I can still feel the bruises of what Jason inflicted on me. That’s nothing compared to the pain it left in my mind. The panic attacks were exhausting. I was constantly on edge from the day I stood up to the bigoted excuse of a man. Daily torture is the only way to describe it. I could cope with the physical pain but mentally- that’s a whole different story.

It is a relief to finally be healthier now. Being able to see the joy and beauty in the world even when the days get tough. Never did I think a year ago that this was ever going to happen again.

The hallucinogenic numbness of the chemicals altering my brain was the only way I thought I was going to cope inside. How wrong was I? That is most certainly up there with some of the worse mistakes I have ever made.

Picturing Liv’s face at the visit makes me tear up again. How could I have done that to my baby sister? The mix of disappointment, concern and pity in her eyes will stay with me forever; a constant reminder of what really matters to me in life.

My family.

After what seemed like hours I turn over to find the left side of the bed empty and cold. The spring light was creeping through a small gap in the curtain illuminating the pillow beside me. I must have fallen back into the land of dreams at some point as I have no recollection of the hours slowly passing by.

I swing my legs out from under the dark purple covers that entangled them onto the cold wooden floor. Yawning, whilst rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I walk across the landing to the sound of laughter. As I approach the stainless-steel spirals the aroma of strong black coffee fills the air, enticing and welcoming.

Stepping down slowly in my half awake form I see the three people I love most sat at the round kitchen table.

Liv. My clever, like-minded, free-spirited sister sipping at a glass of fresh orange juice swinging her legs back and forth.

Seb. Fast asleep in his navy blue pram. Soft blonde hair, flat against his tiny head, hands curled into fists. The face of an innocent angel, to pure for this world. A small baby boy who I love with every fibre of my being.

And finally- Robert. My gorgeous husband. The one person who I would trust with my life. Who I  _have_  trusted with my life. Who has  _saved_  my life. A warm welcoming smile adorned his face, lighting up his emerald eyes.

“Morning, sleepy head.” He said calmly walking over to me coffee in hand before placing a kiss on my forehead.

This is what makes my life complete.

My life has been turned upside down over the past year and then upside down once again; back to how it should be.

Our daily routine is what some may call ordinary but that’s how I like it. Too many years of my life were chaotic and spent worrying what other people may think.

Relaxing playing video games. Cooking lasagne in the evenings. Eating a full English for breakfast. Helping Liv with her homework. Giving Seb his bottle.

These are the things I have come to cherish.

Robert made this house. Its decor, furnishings; you name it, my wonderful husband did it.

Robert, Liv and Seb make this house what it is.

A  **home**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know whether I'll manage to write something for the other days but I will if I get the chance.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> My Tumblr url is @indigo--disco if you want to find me as well.


End file.
